Sephiroth's resurection
by Omnislash
Summary: Hojo tries resurect Sephiroth but it goes terribly wrong. Now its up to Cloud and his gang to stop him.


The slums were quiet and peaceful until a Shinra come riding in on motorcycles  
  
"Dammit,we need to find good materia for the ressurection of Sephiroth!"  
said Elena in an angry voice  
  
"Dont worry, we'll find some soon enough"said Reno in an assuring voice  
  
The group all walk away to Shinra HQ to report their status.  
  
"Did you find any good materia" Rufus said sitting in a comfotable fashion  
  
"No sir,all we found was some magic materia" sid Tseng  
  
As Rufus was about to shout at them Hojo walks in and says  
  
"Almost complete, all I need is that materia!"  
  
"Dont worry sir, we'll find it" said Elena  
  
As Hojo walked out Rufus gives them a mission  
  
"Tommorow, you guys will find the best Materia even if it kills you! You  
will go to the Northern Crater to find the best materia, dismissed!"  
  
The group walks out and goes to bed.  
  
Cloud wakes up from a nightmare amd turns over to Tifa  
  
"Tifa, I had another Sephiroth nightmare" said Cloud  
  
"You have been having these dreams ever since we had gotten married!"  
said Tifa in a sort of angry voice  
  
"I know he's still alive" said Cloud   
  
then Cloud goes to sleep  
  
The next day the Cloud, Vincent, Cid, and Tifa wakes up  
  
"Good morning everyone!" said Tifa while serving breakfast  
  
Everyone says good morning and starts eating  
  
"I remember how Barret use to munch down his breakfast in one minute,  
to bad he had to move to Kalm with Marlene" said Vincent  
  
"And how RedXIII tried to eat his eggs without biting off a piece of his  
plate, HAHAHAH" said Cid  
  
"Why did Reeve had to retire? His Caithsith invention was cool"said Tifa  
  
Everyone had a good laugh except for Cloud  
  
"What the hell's up with you kid?" asked Cid  
  
"I know Sephiroth is still alive, I can feel it"  
  
"What!? Dont worry your spikey ass, we killed him years ago" said Barret  
in an assuring voice  
  
"Ya Cloud, everybod knows you killed him with you last strenth"said  
Tifa  
  
"Ya Cloud, we fought the One Wing Angel and he shattered into pieces"said Vincent  
  
Cloud being a little assured, started eating breakfast  
  
The Shinra team started heading toward the Northern Crater  
  
"This place gives me the creeps" said Tseng in a frightened voice  
  
"Ya, lets just grab the Materia and get the hell out of here!" said Elena  
  
"You wusses! Its just a cave!" said Reno with courage  
  
The team headed down towards the Northern Crater to grab some materia  
  
"Well, were here, start looking!"said Reno in a commanding voice  
  
The team starts looking around and sees something shining in the corner  
  
"Whats that?" asked Elena  
  
The team walked over and found Black Materia  
  
"Oh my god!! Black Materia!" said Reno in loud voice  
  
"The infamous Black Materia, the materia that almost destroyed this earth!"  
said Tseng  
  
"Lets bring it to Hojo!" said Elena hoping to get a reward  
  
The group headed over to HQ to report that the found the Black Materia  
  
"Sir! Sir! We found Black Materia!" Reno said excitedly to Rufus  
  
"Then what are you waiting for! Show it to Hojo!" Rufus said in a high tone  
  
They all ran into the lab and handed over the Black Materia to Hojo  
  
"Excellent! Just the Materia I was looking for"  
  
Hojo inserted the Black Materia into a cell slot where Sephiroth was being held  
  
"Good, now we wait" said Hojo assuringly  
  
Several hours passed until it was night and everone was sleeping. While Cloud was about to cuddle  
up with Tifa the whole place started shaking violently  
  
"An earthquake!!"shouted Cid  
  
"Is it the Weapons?!" asked Tifa in a worried voice  
  
"No, its a violent evil force,I can feel it!" said Cloud  
  
"Dammit! What do we do?"shouted Barret  
  
"Just wait" said Cloud  
  
The Shinra team wakes up and runs over to Hojo's lab find Hojo in there  
  
"Hojo, what are you doing here?"asked Reno  
  
"Its starting! The resurrection! MWAHAHAHAHA!" said Hojo  
  
Everybody looked at the cell when they saw the door open  
  
"Where am I?" asked Sephiroth  
  
"You are in the Shinra HQ" said Hojo  
  
"Shinra HQ?! I should be gathering the earths energy!" said Sephiroth in a angry voice  
  
Sephiroth slashes Hojo in the arm slightly injuring him and flies through a window to escape  
  
"Hojo, what the hell did you do!" said Rufus angrily  
  
"Nothing, he still has the same will he had years ago" said Hojo with grief  
  
"You mean....summon Meteor!?" said the Shinra team  
  
"Yes"said Hojo quietly  
  
Sephiroth decides to fly over to Kalm to while Cloud is sitting on the wale  
  
"Ah yes, good old Cloud, thinking as usual." Sephiroth said to Cloud  
  
Cloud looks up at a floating Sephiroth  
  
"Sephiroth! I killed you years ago!" said Cloud in disbelief  
  
"Ya, but Hojo gave me a second chance. I am stronger than I am before!" said Sephiroth   
  
"No, your not gonna destroy this planet! I wont let you!" said Cloud angrily  
  
Sephiroth flies over to the Northern Crater to gather up the earths energy  
  
Cloud walks in to tell everyone the bad news  
  
"I was right all along"said Cloud  
  
"The hell are you talking about?"asked Cid  
  
"He is still alive" said Cloud  
  
"You mean.....Sephiroth!?" asked a frightened Tifa  
  
"This must be Hojo's fault"said Vincent angrily  
  
" We're going to stop him, no matter what! But first I gotta ask Shinra questions" said Cloud  
  
The team geared and headed to Shinra HQ  
  
"What should we do Cloud, bust in or go in quietly?"asked Tifa  
  
"Hell, I say we bust in that joint?"said Cid loudly  
  
"Indeed, I know this place like the back of my hand" said Vincent  
  
"Ok, we're gonna bust in" Cloud said  
  
The team busted in and fought guards and robots till they got to the last floor  
  
"Vincent, you look for Hojo. Cid, you look for the Turks. Me and Tifa will look for Rufus"said Cloud  
with leadership  
  
Vincent walked upstairs to find Hojo typing on his computer. Vincent points his gun at Hojo and says  
  
"Hojo, what are you doing here? I killed you years ago!"  
  
"Yes,but the Jenova cells brought me back!"  
  
"Follow me, and dont try anything stupid" said Vincent   
  
Cid looked around the room and found the Shinra  
  
"Cid, long time no see" said Reno  
  
"Dont give me that crap! You scraped my space project!"  
  
Cid held up his spear taking them hostage  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked up to the balchony find Rufus drinking wine  
  
"Rufus!" said Cloud angrily  
  
"Ah Cloud, doesn't this bring back memories of our first fight!" said Rufus  
  
Cloud drawing his sword led Rufus to the confrence room and found Vincent with Hojo and Cid with  
Shinra  
  
"Hey Cloud! I busted their asses" said Cid happily  
  
"Hello Cloud, I found Hojo" said Vincent  
  
"Ok,we need to ask you guys some questions, who resurected Sephiroth?"asked Cloud  
  
"HAHAHAHA, I did, to rule the world as he did before!" said Hojo  
  
"All we did was get him the Black Materia" said Elena  
  
"The Black Materia!?" asked Tifa  
  
"Then he could summon Meteor!" said Cloud loudly  
  
"How the hell do we stop him!" asked Cid angrily  
  
"No one could stop him, he's to powerful even for us" said Rufus  
  
"There is one way." said Hojo  
  
"What is it!" said Cloud holding Hojo by his coller  
  
"The Silver Materia" said Hojo  
  
"Silver Materia? Where do we find it?" asked Cloud  
  
"In the Temple of the Ancients" said Hojo  
  
"Temple of the Ancients? The place got destroyed years ago" said Vincent  
  
"Yes, but it mysteriously got rebuilt" said Hojo  
  
"Ok, we're gonna go there and get the Silver Materia" said Cloud  
  
"You guys will stay here" said Cloud to Shinra, Rufus, and Hojo tieing them up  
  
The group hopped in the Highwind and flew to the Temple of the Ancients  
  
"This place still looks the same" said Vincent  
  
"Ok guys, lets go find the Silver Materia"said Cloud  
  
The group walk until they found a tomb.  
  
"It must be here"said Tifa  
  
The group walked to the end of the tomb and saw something shining  
  
"Could that be the Silver Materia?"asked Vincent  
  
They walked to the Silver Materia and grabbed it  
  
"Yes, we got the Silver Materia!" said Cloud happily  
  
"What do we do now?"asked Vincent  
  
"We go fight Sephiroth, settle everything" said Cloud  
  
"Hell ya! Lets do this" said Cid with Self-esteem  
  
The group traveled to the Northern Crater to find Sephiroth  
  
"Sephiroth! Where are you"shouted Cloud  
  
The group walked down to the bottom of the crater  
  
"Anyone here?" asked Vincent  
  
"Cloud, where's Sephiroth?"asked Tifa  
  
Suddenly Sephiroth flew up out of the earth  
  
"Your back for more huh" said Sephiroth  
  
"Sephiroth, we're gonna settle this once and for all!"shouted Cloud  
  
With great energy, Sephiroth cleared the walls surrounding the crater  
  
"Good, now we can fight without anything getting in our way!" said Sephiroth  
  
Cloud started charging at Sephiroth but Sephiroth blocked his attacks. Cid tryed hitting him with  
his spear but his spear broke. Vincent starting shooting his gun but Sephiroth blocked his bullets  
with his Masamune. Tifa tried punching Sephiroth but with great energy Sephiroth made Tifa hit the  
ground.  
  
"Dammit, we cant beat him Cloud!" said Cid angrily  
  
"When's the Silver Materia gonna start working?"asked Vincent  
  
"Cloud, we need to do something now!" said Tifa  
  
"We cant give up! Not now!"said Cloud  
  
"HAHAHAH, I'll just finish you guys quickly!"said Sephiroth  
  
The group sees Meteor forming in the sky  
  
"In a few more hours, Meteor is gonna hit this earth!" said Sephiroth  
  
"NOOO!! Not Meteor!" shouted Cloud  
  
"Now, for you guys, witness my ultimate attack!" said Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth started charging up for his attack  
  
"Ultra Nova!!!" shouted Sephiroth as he shot his attack towards them  
  
"No!" shouted Tifa  
  
Suddenly a Silver light went through their bodies and into there weopons giving them energy instantly  
  
"Is this, the power of the Silver Materia?"asked Cloud  
  
"Yes, it is!"said Vincent  
  
"Yes, lets kill this bastard!" shouted Cid  
  
Suddenly, they all got their limit breaks. Tifa jumped up in the air and punched the Ultra Nova  
back to space. Vincent transformed into Chaos and started clawing Sephiroth. Cid summoned the Highwind  
and started shooting missles at him. Then Cloud started Omnislashing him until he fell to the ground  
  
"How..how could this be!" asked Sephiroth in disbelief  
  
"This is not the end of me!!"   
  
"Well, its finally over"said Cloud  
  
"Ya, now we can go home"said Tifa  
  
Then the group hopped back in the Highwind and flew home. It was night and the group was having a  
big party without any worries about Sephiroth or any evil.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
